Neferet Giudice della Notte
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860357 |no = 8283 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 0 |description = Mentre il potere divino si stabiliva all'interno della sua cornice mortale, l'anima di Neferet ritornò al suo corpo, ma non prima di aver compiuto un rapido viaggio attraverso la realtà. Vide lo stato reale del mondo: una visione terribile da sopportare. Le vere leggi della natura, che aveva creduto immutabili, erano state infrante e ricostruite nel retaggio divino del Dio-Re, che le aveva dispensate con il contagocce per portare avanti il suo piano puramente egoistico. E questo non senza un costo: le sue azioni avevano infatti favorito la crescita del deserto ai confini del regno. Ma il vero orrore era al di là del deserto: i mostri che tanto odiavano l'umanità avevano notato l'indebolirsi delle loro difese e si stavano avvicinando come squali affamati dopo aver sentito una goccia di sangue. I frammenti del potere del Dio-Re avevano trovato rifugio in luoghi, oggetti e persone diverse, sparpagliate in tutto il regno. Allora Neferet si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto trovarne il più possibile per poter resistere all'oscurità imminente. Ma prima ancora che potesse iniziare, la sua guardia del corpo, pervasa dal potere della morte, chiese il suo aiuto per colmare l'enorme baratro del debito di anime che il Dio-Re si era lasciato alle spalle. Così iniziò la loro prova più grande, poiché lui poteva concedere la morte solo a coloro che lei giudicasse colpevoli senza alcun dubbio. All'inizio, l'impresa sembrava essere fin troppo facile, eppure ogni processo usurava la sua anima, così che in breve l'angoscia iniziò a risuonare in ogni suo battito cardiaco. Una notte senza luna, cercando disperatamente una soluzione, partì e iniziò a dar la caccia a coloro che possedessero i frammenti di divinità in tutto il paese. Il tempo vide il suo ritorno al fianco del suo compagno nel momento del bisogno... ma non senza macchia. |summon = Voltati, mostro, e vieni a scoprire la paura! Sono qui per difendere i deboli e gli indifesi! Sparisci! |fusion = A volte mi domando se io… No, no. Non lo avrei voluto in nessun altro modo. |evolution = Ho visto il vero volto del mondo. E quali incredibili miracoli ci attendono nelle sue profondità più nascoste! | hp_base = 5788 |atk_base = 2191 |def_base = 2216 |rec_base = 2217 | hp_lord = 8269 |atk_lord = 3130 |def_lord = 3166 |rec_lord = 3167 | hp_anima = 9386 |rec_anima = 2689 |atk_breaker = 3428 |def_breaker = 2868 |def_guardian = 3464 |atk_guardian = 2830 |hp_oracle = 7819 |rec_oracle = 3614 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Bontà dopo la morte |lsdescription = +65% ATT, DIF, REC e PS massimi alle creature di Tenebra; -10% su tutti i danni elementali; enorme aum. ATT BB; nega danni critici |lseffect=* * |lsnote = 300% boost to BB Atk |bb = Sguardo Triturabugie |bbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Ripristina enormemente i PS - Enorme aumento ATT BB per 3 turni - Enorme aumento di REC relativo ai PS massimi per 3 turni - Considerevole aumento dei PS massimi |bbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec, 450% boost to BB Atk, 35% HP to Rec, 20% boost to HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Tecnica del Predatore e Preda |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 22 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Ripristina grandemente i PS - Enorme aum. ATT BB x 3 turni - Enorme aum. ATT e DIF relativi a REC x 3 turni - Annulla i danni critici ed elementali x 2 turni - Annulla rid. ATT, DIF e REC x 2 turni |sbbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec, 450% boost to BB Atk, 80% Rec to Atk & Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Heka dalla Conoscenza Profonda |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Enorme riduzione dei danni per 2 turni - Enorme aumento di ATT e DIF relativi a REC per 3 turni - Enorme aumento di REC per 4 turni - Annulla tutti i danni critici ed elementali per 5 turni |ubbnote = 100% mitigation, 300% Rec to Atk & Def, 400% boost to Rec |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Sguardo Irremovibile di Wedjat |esitem = |esdescription = +10% a tutti i parametri delle creature di Tenebra - Aumento di ATT e REC a ogni turno per un massimo di 5 turni |esnote = 30% boost each turn, 150% total |bb1=* * * * * |bb10=* * * * * |sbb1=* * * * * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * * * |evofrom = 860356 |ccant = 45 |ccbbt = 18 |ccsbbt = 22 |ccubbt = 25 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% su tutti i parametri |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB |omniskill2_1_note = Riduzione del 25% |omniskill3_cat = Speciali |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF di SBB relativo a REC per 3 turni |omniskill3_3_note = Incremento del 20%, Conversione del 100% Rec in ATT e DIF totale |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Potenziamento dei PS massimi di BB |omniskill3_4_note = Incremeto del 10%, Aumento del 30% totale |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di ripristino PS di BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = +1000 PP & +10% REC, Cura 5000-5500 + 50% del REC del curatore |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento REC relativo ai PS per 3 turni a SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 35% PS in REC |omniskill3_7_sp = 25 |omniskill3_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Cura 3500-4000 PS + 15% REC |omniskill3_8_sp = 10 |omniskill3_8_desc = Aggiunge enorme effetto di recupero PS per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = +1000 PS e +15% REC, cura 4500-5000 PS + 30% REC totale (Potenzia il perk sopra, non aggiunge buff) |notes = *''Nefert'' significa "bellissima". La derivazione originale del nome è Nofret, divenuto poi Neferet e il nostro Nefertiti. *Nell'Antico Egitto, Nefertiti era la sposa del Principe Rahotep |addcat = Storie d'Egitto |addcatname = Neferet Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Prevenzione anomalie/Convert REC)= *20 Sp - +30% tutti i parametri *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento REC relativo ai PS per 3 turni a SBB |-| Set 2 (Potenziamento buffs)= *20 Sp -+30% tutti i parametri *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF di SBB relativo a REC per 3 turni *35 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di ripristino PS di BB/SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS per 3 turni al SBB |-| Set 3 (Ibrido)= *20 Sp - +30% tutti i parametri *15 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF di SBB relativo a REC per 3 turni *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento REC relativo ai PS per 3 turni a SBB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +30% tutti i parametri *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF di SBB relativo a REC per 3 turni *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento REC relativo ai PS per 3 turni a SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}